


let you put your hands on me

by lacylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Elevators, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Kink Discovery, M/M, Missionary Position, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacylou/pseuds/lacylou
Summary: au where louis is alone in an elevator and while he yawns, harry is about to go in the elevator but he sees louis yawning and louis instantly shuts his mouth and becomes really still while harry laughs to himself after he steps in





	let you put your hands on me

Louis is lying down on his bed.

He’s feeling _extremely_ lazy, the only time he actually stood up was to wash his face and eat. That’s it. That’s all he did while he was out of his room. He hates that, though, having to get out of his space and interact with other human beings or deal with the inevitable responsibilities he has in his daily life.

He scrolls through his feed and he spots a particular article everyone is talking about. He taps on the post and he scrolls again to see how long it is. _‘Too long,’_ he thinks. He gives up on trying to read it — not like he really tried anyway — and exits the app.

The posters of different bands he’s collected over the years are staring down at him. “What are you looking at?” He’s talking to his posters. Great.

Well, to be fair, he doesn’t really try and go out of his way to meet new people or talk to them at all. Ironically, he’s good at conversing. People laugh at his jokes, he’s a naturally funny person and he’s great to be around. At least that’s what he’s heard from those who have met him.

His MacBook is sitting beside his feet, and while he doesn’t want to move, he better place it somewhere safer. He’s reaching for the gadget, but then he decides he’ll play some songs on iTunes. He’s very much in love with music; before going to school, he makes sure to have his earphones with him. He forgot them at his friend’s apartment once. It wasn’t a very good week for him and Fizzy was starting to think he had developed mood swings. Like the intense ones people get from pregnancies.

He rolled his eyes at the memory.

Looking through his music library is either very soothing or downright frustrating. There’s no in between. He likes seeing all the songs he loves but other times he doesn’t know what to listen to. Even if he’s in the mood for _something_ , he doesn’t know which song would be… appropriate, at the moment.

All this decision making and song choosing is making him tired. He just clicks on a random song without looking. Soon, _Rather Be_ is filling his ears. “If you gave me a chance, I would take it…” He sings along half-heartedly.

Unexpectedly, a familiar ringtone echoes throughout his room. He grabs his phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Louis, can you do me a favor please?"

"But Lottie..."

"Yes, I know. But please?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"I left my pouch on my bed, could you get it and bring it to me?"

His body felt heavy at his sister's request.

"Where are you, exactly?"

"Um, ground floor." Louis facepalms.

"Lottie."

"I'm sorry!"

"Just this once, next time you're either gonna remember to bring it with you whenever you need it or you get it yourself."

"Okay, okay."

For the second time in the past hour, he rolls his eyes. Getting himself together, he trudges out of his chambers and over to Lottie's room. Just as she said, her pouch is on her bed. He grasps the object, proceeds to shove the keys to their unit in his pocket and puts some shoes on. He locks the door on his way out and leaves.

The elevator is taking ages and he's getting quite impatient. Finally, the elevator reaches his floor (the twenty-fourth and highest floor) and he gets in, pressing _G_ and waits again.

He manages to give Lottie's pouch to her just in time since a cab was waiting for her outside. "Thanks big brother, love you!" She calls out to him as she walks toward the cab. "Okay, be safe. Love you too." Louis waves as Lottie gets in the vehicle, and off she went.

So now he has to wait, _again_. He sighs exasperatedly and taps his foot. The elevator dings as it's doors open, and he's pleased to see that it's empty.

A few floors up and he's yawning, presumably in an ugly way, when suddenly, the elevator opens and a tall boy is stepping inside. He catches Louis yawning and Louis immediately shuts his mouth, becoming as still as a statue. Louis knows his face is red but cut him some slack, a stranger just caught him in one of his most unattractive moments! And this stranger isn't the average one that he'd just pass by, he's _really_ hot and he kinda wants to kiss him.

Hotshot, as Louis nicknamed him for some reason, is now laughing to himself. And Louis feels awfully embarrassed.

Hotshot has his head turned away so Louis can't really see him as he continues to be amused by the earlier events. But then, he looks at Louis and gives him a genuine smile, accompanied by dimples on either side of his mouth.

For fuck's sake.

Louis doesn't need this right now. He doesn't need an unfortunately handsome stranger laughing at him then just smiles like nothing ever even happened.

He doesn't return Hotshot's smile, instead looking forward. Then the elevator's doors open and he's eternally grateful to be back at his floor.

Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly steps out and trots to his unit.

"Hey, wait!"

He turns around and he sees Hotshot jogging over to him.

To be honest, he doesn't know what to say right now. He has no words, which is very surprising since this should be no problem at all. But looking at the circumstances...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you uncomfortable or anything. I just thought you looked really cute and it was pretty endearing. I swear I'm not lying, I honestly think you're cute."

What the fuck.

How was he supposed to reply? What was he supposed to say?

"Um, right, yes. It's okay."

Hotshot takes a step closer. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles." Harry holds out his hand for Louis to shake, and Louis doesn't know why, but he goes along with the gesture. "Louis Tomlinson." He noticed just how gigantic Harry's hands actually are, especially with how the one he shook practically engulfed his own entire hand.

"But in all seriousness though, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?"

Louis only stares at him for a few seconds before he realizes he has to respond.

"Ah, no, no you didn't."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'm not mad or anything."

"Oh... good."

He bites his lip, "Do you want to come in, or are you busy...?"

"I'd like that if you'll have me."

That's how they ended up on the couch, an episode of _The Office_ showing on the tv screen. They've been watching for hours while talking about numerous topics and actually getting to know each other. Louis already saw this episode so he glances at Harry from the corner of his eye for a split second and he finds that he's in a very relaxed position. Meanwhile, Louis is trying not to be obvious about wanting to sit on his lap.

"Harry?"

Harry only hums.

"I'm gonna go to my room, I'll come back in a few."

Louis stirs, standing and... he's not standing anymore. Dark green eyes are staring into his blue ones, and his mind is completely blank. Then, he registers that he is, in fact, kind of straddling Harry.

"Louis."

He snaps back to reality.

"Yeah...?"

"You with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

And they're kissing. Harry places his hands on Louis' hips, bringing him closer so that he's now properly sitting on his lap. Louis tugs at his hair and Harry goes from kissing him to sucking on his neck and all over his chest. Louis couldn't help but grind on him, feeling Harry's tongue taste his skin. 

"Harry."

"Louis."

"Fuck me."

Harry settles Louis on the couch and hovers over him. Expertly, he removes Louis' trousers with one hand as the other is already lifting Louis' shirt.

Eventually, all their clothes are off and Louis just wants Harry to take him. "Harry, please." The taller marvels at the sight before him, "Do you have —"

"Shit, I don't. Only got lube."

"I'm clean, have you got yourself checked?"

"Yeah, I'm clean too."

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Louis."

"Harry, I need you." Louis whines, and Harry can't deny him. "Where's the lube, baby?"

"It's in my room, second drawer." Louis points then Harry retrieves the item and he's back in the next moment. He's kissing Louis as he fingers him, and Louis cries out at the stretch. "I want your cock, want you to pound me so hard." That does it for Harry.

Louis can't focus on anything but Harry's cock entering him, and he tries to fuck himself down on it. "Patience, love." But Louis did a lot of waiting today, he can't anymore. He keeps quiet, though, taking a deep breath.

Harry starts to move, keeping a firm hold on Louis' hips. He's fucking him slow and deep, making sure that Louis can feel every inch of him. Louis gasps at the size of Harry's dick, and Harry thrusts faster.

"How do you feel, baby? Tell me." Louis arches his back, "Feel so full. So so full, love your cock so much." Harry shifts, changing the angle. "Fuck! Holy shit, right there! Daddy, oh my fuck," Louis realizes what he just said and he looks to Harry. "I... I didn't mean to.." he trails off, how was he going to explain _that_?

Harry's movements had become still and Louis begins to apologize as his eyes get teary, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he sits up, but then, "Baby, say that again."

"W-What?" Louis stammers. "Say it again for me, princess." Harry says, and Louis hesitates, "Are you making fun of me..?"

"God, no, Louis. That was — fuck, it was so hot." His eyes widen and he whispers, "Daddy." Harry can't get enough. "Again."

"Daddy," Louis says louder. He's being pushed back gently, now in his initial position. "You got Daddy really hard, baby," Harry utters, "Gonna fuck you so good." His thrusts are perfectly aimed, almost always hitting Louis' prostate.

Louis' nails are scratching at his back, and he can see the love bites he left all over Louis' torso. "Everyone's gonna know you're mine, baby. They'll see the marks on your neck, and they'll know from the way you'll limp. Let everyone know I fucked you so well." Louis sobs because everything is just so overwhelming but he still wants, just wants.

"Such a slut. Want my cock all the time, don't you? Or maybe you'll take any cock as long as it makes you cum. Isn't that right, baby? You'll bend over and let anyone have their way with you, fuck you until you're dry, until your hole is filled with their cum." Harry's voice is so low, sending shivers up Louis' spine. "I'm a slut, daddy. Fuck me always, fuck me whenever and wherever you want. Give me your hot cum," Louis moans. "I'll never ask for anything else, your huge cock is just so _good_ , my little hole feels even tighter cause your cock is so fucking big, oh god, I'm gonna cum."

Harry's cock is absolutely destroying him, ripping him apart and sex never made him feel like this. Or it could be Harry, shit, the way Harry touches him and fucks him makes him want to cry.

"Cum, baby. Daddy wants to see you covered in cum, be filthy. C'mon princess," Just like that, Louis cums as his eyes close and his mouth falls open. "Daddy! Oh my god!" Seeing him come undone pushes Harry over the edge, cumming inside Louis and biting his neck. Some of his cum spills from Louis' slutty hole because his cock squirted out so much of it. He takes his dick out and strokes it, gathering the cum coating his cock in his hand. He pushes two fingers inside Louis' mouth, "Suck on them. Drink my cum, baby boy."

Louis licks and licks, gulping down his daddy's cum. "Thank you daddy."

He's glad that Lottie made him go down to the ground floor.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this wasn't supposed to have smut


End file.
